1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technology for centralized management of servers, in particular, to a method for monitoring a plurality of rack systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many enterprises provide many servers according to cloud services provided by the enterprises or service requirements, and integrate the servers into rack systems that can be managed in a centralized way. The rack systems are also placed in a fixed local area, for example, a container, in a unified way, so as to reduce the management cost of the servers. FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a rack system 100. A network switch 120 and a plurality of servers 110_1-110—n are placed inside the rack system 100. The servers 110_1-110—n each have a network port, and the network ports are all connected to the network switch 120.
The servers 110_1-110—n are connected to an Internet 10 through the network switch 120, and the Internet 10 can also be referred to as a serving network. Each server is an independent computer system. For example, the servers 110_1-110—n each include a power supply, a baseboard management controller (BMC), and a plurality of fans for heat dissipation. In the conventional rack system 100, each of the servers 110_1-110—n manages its own power supply and fans through the BMC, so as to manage and control the power consumption and temperature therein.
Since relevant equipment in the entire rack system 100 needs to be managed, the rack system 100 is further provided with a management module. Since an integrated management module (IMM) is very important to the rack system, a failure message must be gotten in time if the IMM is failed.